The present invention relates to a cable fixing-up rack, and more particularly to a suspended type cable fixing-up rack that allows weight of cables fallen on a cable support of the rack to be evenly distributed on a frame, to which the whole rack is connected, and therefore provides a strengthened cable supporting ability.
With quick development of Internet and intranet systems in communities and office buildings, the setup in a network machine room has become more and more complicate than before. In a network machine room, there are out-going network lines provided by various Internet Service Providers (ISP), which may be, for example, 256 Kbyte, 512 Kbytes, T1, or T3 dedicated network lines. And then, cables must be arranged from the machine room to every family user in the community or every company in the office building, even to every room in each house or every desk in each company.
Generally, there is a cable patch board having complicate wiring being provided in a control center of each network system. The cable patch board is provided with more than several decades of network terminal sockets to provide connection of a large quantity of communication cables for general network system, and to distribute network resources for use at terminals. These large quantities of communication cables are apt to tangle with one another, which not only results in disorder of wiring, but also causes inconveniences in inspection and repair of the cables. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional suspended type cable fixing-up rack disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,542 B1 enabling orderly arrangement and easy maintenance of large quantities of cables. As shown, the conventional suspended cable fixing-up rack includes a cable support 10, which has a plurality of paired through holes 12 formed thereon, and an engaging means 11 provided at each end of the cable support 10 for movably engaging with a hanging ear (not shown) provided at an end of a cantilever arm 20. The cantilever arm 20 is provided at another opposite end with a retaining hook (not shown) for fixing purpose. A mounting element 30 is pivotally connected at a groove (not shown) to the retaining hook of each cantilever arm 20, so that the cantilever arm 20 and the mounting element 30 are assembled together. The mounting element 30 is then locked to a cable patch board 40 by means of screws. In this manner, the cable support is connected via the cantilever arms 20 and the mounting elements 30 to one side of the cable patch board 40 having cables connected thereto. Finally, the cable patch board 40 is locked at two lateral wings to a frame (not shown). Multiple cable patch boards 40 may be locked to the frame from top to bottom, and cables connected to the cable patch boards 40 are orderly arranged and fixed to the cable supports 10. The orderly arranged and fixed cables facilitate easy maintenance, repair, or replacement of any cable in the future.
However, the above-described cable fixing-up rack has a structural strength only enough to support cables for a small-scales network system, because the cable support 10 is supported by the cantilever arms 20 and the mounting elements 30 while multiple layers of cables hung from the cable patch boards repeatedly press against the cable supports 10 below them. Too many cables will finally collapse the cable supports 10. For this reason, it is impossible to produce the cable support 10 and the cable patch board 40 with overly expanded sizes, so as to avoid collapse of the cable supports 10 by a large quantity of cables. It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved suspended type cable fixing-up rack that allows weight of cables fallen on a cable support of the rack to be evenly distributed on a frame, to which the whole rack is connected, and therefore provides a strengthened cable supporting ability.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a suspended type cable fixing-up rack that is adapted to mount on a frame and distribute weight of cables born by the rack to the frame, so as to provide strengthened ability of supporting a large quantity of cables.
To achieve the above and other objects, the suspended type cable fixing-up rack according to the present invention includes a cable patch board for a plurality of cables to connect thereto, a cable support, and a pair of mounting elements. The cable patch board is provided near two lateral ends with two screw holes, and includes two wings sideward extended from two outmost ends of the cable patch board and having mounting holes provided thereon. Each of the mounting elements includes at least two bent sections, a first one of which includes a flat head portion provided with mounting holes corresponding to the mounting holes on the wings of the cable patch board, and a second one of which includes retaining holes, into which hooks provided on two cantilever arms at two lateral ends of the cable support are extended, and a screw hole, which corresponds to the screw hole provided near each lateral end of the cable patch board. Whereby the cable patch board and the mounting elements may be fixed to the frame by threading screws through mounting holes on the first bent section of the mounting elements and the wings of the cable patch board against the frame. In this manner, weight of cables fallen on the cable support can be evenly distributed on the frame to strengthen the whole suspended type cable fixing-up rack.